


Возьми себя в руки

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Моззи просыпается с таким стояком, что хоть гвозди забивай.</i>
</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://rabidchild67.livejournal.com/56948.html">Get A Grip</a> by Rabidchild67</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возьми себя в руки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get A Grip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16133) by Rabidchild67. 



> Переведно в рамках ФБ-2012 для команды White Collar.

Моззи просыпается с таким стояком, что хоть гвозди забивай.

Ему снова приснился Сон. Сон всегда один и тот же, и неизменно его заводит. Моззи странно, что Сон повторяется — потому что на самом деле он не считает себя геем. Но есть что-то чертовски сексуальное в том, чтобы ощущать этот рот на своём члене, в том, как дневная щетина царапает чрезмерно чувствительную кожу, в игривой улыбке на так хорошо знакомых губах. Это… да что говорить, это минет мечты, и кто лучше сумеет сделать его, чем он сам?

Моззи стонет; хватает всего пары движений руки, и он извергается, как вулкан, пачкая новые простыни.


End file.
